


What Else Could a Guy Do?

by MissEncheva



Series: High Class Prostitution [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEncheva/pseuds/MissEncheva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam really needs to get off but with all these cameras around he can’t just pick up a guy from a bar for a one night stand. What is he left to do?<br/>I do not own Adam Lambert nor Tommy Joe Ratliff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been such a long time since Adam had had some. Way too long as far as he was concerned. He had needs and those needs could not be fulfilled by his own hands. He really needed to get laid. Being Adam Lambert he knew perfectly well that it would be fairly easy for him to just go to a gay bar and get down with some guy. The only problem was that he was Adam Lambert – he didn’t want the whole world to know he went home with a one night stand. It wasn’t a good example. He believed that if you’re a famous person you have to be responsible. You have to think about what kind of an example you’re giving to the young generation who is listening to your music and following your every move. Yes, he wasn’t perfect but he believed that children should respect sex and the people they sleep with should be special for them. He wasn’t about to go out there and just fuck some guy when everyone could see.

So what was he supposed to do?

He looked out of the window of his living room in his beautiful big home in LA. The weather was bad. The clouds were gray and hanging low over the streets, the trees, the houses. There weren’t any people. The wind was blowing, swaying the leaves and brunches of the trees. Adam wanted to cuddle but there was no one there with him. He felt lonely.

Is that how people who call prostitutes feel – so lonely and misunderstood? Adam never thought he would ever do what he was about to do. He went over to where his laptop was staying neglected on the coffee table and took a seat in his comfortable armchair. He thought for a moment; he felt desperation, a feeing he wasn’t used to. He doubted for what seemed like an eternity – should he or shouldn’t he? He bit his lip and looked around making sure nobody will see what he was doing. Then he sighed and took his computer in his lap and opened a browser. Google has never seemed so scary before. Adam started typing.

Tommy was sitting in his small apartment on the twelfth floor of an apartment building in a middle-class neighborhood in LA. He had enough money to move into a high-class area and have a luxury 5 room apartment but what for? He lived alone; his 3 rooms were enough for him. What else would he need – he had a kitchen, a bedroom, a living room and a big bathroom with a bathtub. Tommy liked bathtubs. The area where he lived had everything he needed in close proximity and his building even had a garage where he could keep his car, even though he much preferred using taxies. It was a lot easier to catch a cab after a visit with a client rather than having to drive back.

Tommy liked his clients; they were all intelligent and successful in business. Unfortunately for them they weren’t successful in love. He had quite a few regulars who happily paid for his time. He was not only there for sex; even most of the time sax came after dinner, a game of football or a play in the theater. Tommy felt a lot more like an escort than a prostitute. He was high-class; charging 7 500 $ per night without expenses. His clients paid for his supportiveness, his ability to listen to their problems and comfort them, for his loyalty or, the way he liked to call it – for keeping his mouth shut.

Men, women… he worked with both. He didn’t have preferences but he was very careful and choosy. He wouldn’t just go with anybody who could pay him; the other person had to have a reason for going to him; they had to be well educated, intelligent, classy and good people. When Tommy got in the business he couldn’t believe the amount of such people looking for escort and sex. One would think that such people will be married and happy but the sad truth was different. Yes, some of them were married but they sure as hell weren’t happy and Tommy believed everyone deserved to be happy.

He was satisfied with what he was doing. He was his own boss and had established himself as one of the best in the branch. He was a high-class prostitute because he wanted to, not because he didn’t have anything else to do. He believed that what he did was a sort of therapy; he even thought about going to university and studying sexology; then he could become one of those professionals who not only spoke and listened but also had sex with the clients. But for the moment that idea was on the drawback as his schedule was full. He had taken one new client last moth who wants to see him once every 20 days. That suited Tommy well and also intrigued him so he was definitely looking forward to spending time with that particular person.

Today was a rainy Saturday and Tommy was feeling nostalgic. He wasn’t sure of what exactly but the feeling made him go through his old picture albums. Ever since he was a child he liked music, he liked listening to music and he liked playing music. There were so many pictures of him playing the guitar. Tommy let go of the album and reached in the back of his closed. He took out his acoustic guitar and sat on the sofa. He played an accord; the guitar needed tuning. He did the first sting and was just about to move onto the second one when he heard his work phone go off. It was his free day so who could that be? He reached over to the table and grabbed the piece of technology.

**User unknown.**

“Hello.” He said.

 _“Hi, I’m… looking for, um, … Tommy?”_ some worried guy said on the other end.

“Who is this?” he asked gently as not to scare the guy who apparently knew who he was looking for; but with this job he could never be too cautious.

 _“Hi, I’m Adam… I… um…”_ the man’s voice was trembling. Tommy was amused.

“Hi, Adam. Can I help you with something?” the blond man said with his cutest voice.

 _“Is that Tommy?”_ the Adam guy asked again. Tommy could anticipate he was on the brink of hanging up so he decided to be kind.

“Yes, that’s me.”

 _“I… uh, found you on the internet...”_ he didn’t know what else to say.

“Do you need an escort?” Tommy asked. This was the first time that Adam dude was calling for a prostitute, he was sure of it.

_“I looked over you website and your anonymous references. I saw that… you are very reliable in the means of-”_

“I keep the anonymity of my clients, Adam.” Tommy assured him then he waited for Adam to speak and when he didn’t say anything Tommy carried on. “What do you say we meet today and have a cup of coffee so that we can talk a bit and get to know each other?”

 _“Yes, I read how important it is for you to know the people you work with.”_ Adam started to loosen up a bit and his voice was no longer trembling. _“That’s important for me too.”_ He added.

“That’s wonderful. Do you mind if you send me an e-mail and tell me something more about yourself. Whatever you feel like is important. And tell me if you want to meet me today.”

 _“Yes, of course. Should I tell you my address?”_ there was the concern in Adam’s voiced again. Tommy almost winced. He was a nice guy and if Adam had seen his website he should know how he looks and that he’s not much of a threat. He though he looked cute in the pictures, not scary!

“We could meet in a café if it would be more comfortable for you.” The blond man suggested.

 _“No, I’m … I don’t want to go outside. In this weather there are going to be many people in the café’s and it won’t be … it will be very noisy.”_ Adam got confused. Apparently he didn’t want to be in the crowd with a prostitute, understandable; not that anybody would know what Tommy did for a living – he looks very respectable as a friend, despite the hairstyle.

“Alright then, we could go to your place.” Tommy awaited an answer but it never came. “Hello?”

_“Oh, sorry, I nodded.”_

Tommy rolled his eyes, the guy nodded; of course – how didn’t he catch that?

“Oh,” he chuckled and he heard Adam chuckle as well, “So, I will wait for your e-mail. But I don’t see your number…”

 _“Um, yes… it’s hidden. I’ll send it in my e-mail. I saw you prefer working via mails but I wasn’t sure what to write and that’s why I asked a friend to look up your number. Sorry I disturbed you.”_ He did sound very apologetic.

“It’s OK. Thank you for being honest.” Tommy felt like he had to say something kind to the guy.

_“Um, I’ll send you that info in a moment.”_

“Thank you.” Tommy said with a smile and then hung up.

That Adam guy has some friends if he could track down his mobile phone number.

Tommy switched on his laptop computer and opened his e-mail. He wanted to hear more about this potential new client and while he waited for the new message he got back to tuning his guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

In a few more minutes he heard his computer beep, indicating that he had received a new e-mail. He put the guitar beside him and turned to his laptop.

The message was graphically well structured; something he didn’t see enough in those days. He quickly went through the mail and looked for indications about the person’s attitude, education and how much respect they were showing.

_Hello Tommy,_

_I am writing in connection to our prior conversation on the phone._

_As you suggested I am sending some information about myself which I find relevant._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I really hope you may consider me as somebody you can work with and take up my invite to drink coffee today! If you accept, please come by whenever you feel like it. Here is my address:_

_…_

_I am looking forward to hearing from you._

_Kind regards,_

_Adam_

Tommy was pleased. The message read well and contained all the information he requested. Adam had told him that he was a musician and that he really loved singing and preforming; he mentioned Tommy’s picture with a guitar which he saw on the website and asked Tommy whether he plays. Instantly the blond man smiled; he liked musicians. He also explained his conception about taking responsibility when you’re famous and that in his opinion he should do his best not to demonstrate promiscuous behaviour. Adam also asked about the payment; he said he read the information on Tommy’s website thoroughly and that he liked the way he worked – the money was transmitted via bank in front of both parties before engaging any encounters but he explained that he didn’t see a get-to-know-each-other-over-coffee case. He also said that he had the money and that it wasn’t a problem. Tommy smirked at that; that was the case with all of his clients. Adam would just have to wait and see. At that moment he was sure he was going to meet Adam today. He quickly typed back an e-mail:

_Hello Adam,_

_I am very glad that you also enjoy music! To answer your question – yes, I do play the guitar and I really enjoy it._

_I find your idea about having to be thoughtful of what you are doing when you are a role-model is very interesting and I believe you are absolutely right._

_About the payment, we will talk over coffee. Do not worry about it._

_I happily accept your invite for today!_

_I will see you in two hours at your place._

_Kind regards,_

_Tommy_

 He hit the ‘send’ button and got up to go for a shower and get in some other clothes.

He picked up his cup of herbal tea from the coffee table and went to wash it beforehand. He hated dirty dishes. Just as he was heading towards his bedroom he heard his computer beep again. It was an e-mail form Adam.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I am awaiting your arrival!_

_Yours,_

_Adam_

_P.S. Please, bring your guitar_

Tommy smirked. It was getting personal already.

Exactly two hours later Adam heard the ring of the doorbell of the gate which led into his property. He went over to the monitors and saw a taxi. He imagined that would be Tommy and pressed the button which opened the huge door.

Suddenly Adam felt anxious again. He started pacing in front of the front door of his house. He had the coffee machine ready; all he needed to do was press the button and they would have coffee. But then what? What was he supposed to do? He was sure that Tommy would know, after all he’s a professional – that’s his job.

**Ding-dong**

Oh my God! He’s here! Now what?? What? Adam turned around and examined his living room, then turned towards the kitchen. What was he doing?

**Ding-dong**

“Oh, the door!” he whispered to himself and hurriedly opened it.

There was the man from the pictures standing in front of him. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots – the style was very rock ‘n’ toll. That look was reinforced as he was carrying a guitar case. His hair was bleached blond and his haircut was indeed extremely weird but in a good way. It was a bit wet from the rain; the taxi had stopped as close to the house as possible but Tommy still had to walk a few meters.

Adam imagined he probably looked like a scared rabbit because he could see concern slowly taking over that gorgeous man’s features.

“Hi.” Adam finally said and opened the door further to let Tommy inside.

The blond man smiled and walked through the door. “You have a very nice home.” He said and nodded in confirmation of his own words.

“Thank you. Please feel free to… feel at home.” Adam was a loss of words, comprehension and everything related to the work of the left lobe of his brain.   

“Do you mind if I leave this here?” Tommy asked and looked towards the guitar case.

“No, no, not at all. Please.”

The blond man smiled once again and Adam almost squeaked; he had the cutest smile ever! Thankfully his overreaction to the smile wasn’t seen as Tommy was putting the guitar on the ground. Adam remembered to close the front door and waited for his guest to look back him. Then he led him into the kitchen and gestured for him to take a seat.

He made coffee and they talked about everything and nothing. Adam’s anxiety quickly faded away as Tommy knew perfectly well how to maintain an interesting and engaging conversation. When they were done with the coffee they went back to the living room; Tommy grabbed his electric guitar and connected it to the small speakers he had brought. Adam wondered a couple of times if his guest knew who he was but judging by the other man’s behaviour he either didn’t know or didn’t care. Besides he told Adam that he was more into the “old stuff” and that made the singer feel content; finally somebody was truly talking to him, not to his stage-I-am-Adam-Lambert-self. Or at least it felt that way. There were a couple of times Adam forgot that Tommy was there because Adam was paying him. Well Adam hadn’t yet paid him, not had Tommy spoke of payment. Those thoughts were creeping into the singer’s mind every once in a while but they were quickly being forgotten when that sexy, blond, cute man started speaking. And when he started playing… Oh My! Could he become more perfect?!

Tommy had told Adam that it had been a while since he had last played but in Adam’s honest opinion the guy was doing a wonderful job with that guitar. The way his fingers were paying the strings, how his hand was sliding up and down the neck of the guitar… how he was biting his pink lips and the glances he was throwing at Adam whenever he would sing the lyrics… Adam couldn’t- … They played a couple of old rock songs which they both knew and it turned out that they worked really well together; they followed each other and engaged in interesting variations… it was a bliss.

At first Tommy sat in the middle of Adam’s huge sofa but Adam himself decided he should keep his distance and sat on the armchair but the more time passed, the more Tommy was playing, the more seductive glances shot at Adam - the more Adam remembered why he had called Tommy in the first place. Sex.

During one song Adam casually stood up from the armchair and took a seat on Tommy’s left side being careful not to disturb his playing. As the song came to its end the guitarist decided to add a few more notes and once again slid his hand up and down the neck a couple of times. The sound the guitar made was like a roar and the vibrations shot straight to Adam’s crotch. He bit his lower lip and looked into Tommy’s eyes. Those deep brown pools of lustful eternity looked back at him and the singer felt his stomach muscles tighten when he saw that pink tongue dart out to moisten the guitarist’s lips. Adam’s eyes were stuck to that soft, glistening mouth so close to him, yet so far and he couldn’t help but image what it would feel like to have his hard dick inside. He bet that Tommy knew how to give head; he bet that Tommy knew many things.

Adam swallowed hard as he anticipated something. Tommy looked as if he were going to kiss him; they were both looking at each other’s lips and it was exhilarating. The next thing he knew was the blond man’s lips on his. At first it was just a touch but then it quickly heated up as Adam felt Tommy’s tongue run over his bottom lip in a gentle attempt to deepen the kiss. Adam didn’t have to be asked twice. Their tongues collided in a frenzy of licking and pushing; the kiss was passionate and sexy and it excited every nerve in Adam’s body. He needed to be closer but there was some large, hard wood preventing him from getting closer to the body next to him. He wouldn’t generally mind the large, hard wood but this time it wasn’t the “right kind”. He opened his eyes and eyeballed the guitar. Stupid guitar! The singer grabbed the neck and lifted it up. Tommy broke their kiss to help him get rid of the instrument. He put it on the coffee table and turned back to Adam; the man was staring.

“What’s wrong?” Tommy asked, concerned.

“I’m sorry… It’s your free day and you’ve already spent most of it in my place. I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey, it’s OK. If I’m here, I’m here because I want to be.”  But Tommy didn’t feel like Adam believed him so he stood up and added, “Besides…” he reached into the back pocket of his black jeans*[1] and took out a few red foil packages. When he dropped them on the coffee table next to the guitar Adam’s eyes widened.

“I like strawberry taste.” The singer noted.

Tommy smirked, “So do I.”

 

 

 

  


* * *

*[1] Condoms are very “fragile”. In order to preserve them they should be kept in an enclosed, room temperature environment. They should not be carried around in pockets or wallets as they might get damaged and therefore they will not be safe to use. The character was carrying the condoms in his back pocket only for the purpose of the text!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly Adam felt a compelling need to make Tommy feel good. While he was sliding off the sofa and onto his knees in front of the blond man he briefly wondered how many of his clients did that for him Adam reached for the buckle on Tommy’s pants and unbuttoned them. He bit his lip and looked up to see Tommy staring at him, his eyes wide. It was sexy beyond words.

“Don’t you want me to-”

“I told you I like strawberry taste.” Adam interrupted him and Tommy groaned deep in his throat. The sound ripped through Adam’s veins making him crave.

He turned back to carefully unzipping the piece of clothing before him. When he was done he gently tugged on the jeans. They slid down to Tommy’s knees to reveal tight boxer shorts that left little to the imagination. The white cotton was embracing Tommy’s cock deliciously and Adam felt saliva gathering in his mouth. He swallowed hard before he extended his arms; he needed to touch. He ran his hands up those prefect thighs and hips, circling to cup his petite bottom. Adam couldn’t help himself but lick the hot skin right above the hem of the undergarment. He pushed the black t-shirt Tommy was wearing up with his left hand to reveal more of that soft, white skin. Then he let his tongue travel from Tommy’s hipbone to his navel and back. The blond man hissed at the feeling of the warm wet tongue over his flesh.

He waited for Adam to make eye contact. “Do you want me to take this off?” he pulled at his t-shirt. At the moment he was happy he had taken his leather jacket off before he had started playing earlier.

The singer nodded eagerly and watched as the god before him pulled the shirt over his blond head and dropped it on the floor beside them. Adam was mesmerized; Tommy’s skin was so white and flawless. His tattoos were contrasting in the dim daylight coming from the window in the living room. Tommy’s body was well sculptured, he had muscles where he needed to and he just looked so damn delicious. Adam stood up and instantly claimed Tommy’s mouth once again. The taste of that boy was overwhelming him; he wanted to lick him all over; wanted to tease him until he begged; wanted to embrace that body and never let it go. He was moving his hands up and down Tommy’s back as they kept kissing, the feeling of the blond man’s warm flesh underneath his fingertips and the taste of his tongue admixed with coffee was tangling Adam internally. He abandoned Tommy’s mouth in favour of his neck. He kissed and nipped down to his collarbone then over his chest, stopping to lick his nipples and still down and over his well sculptured stomach and back to his left hipbone. At that point Adam was once again on his knees in front of Tommy. He could feel the carpet rubbing into his skin through his jeans but he didn’t care. The burn was just adding to the excitement.

Adam looked at Tommy’s face once again just to see that his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. That was all the reassurance the singer needed before he slowly pulled the tight boxer briefs down, freeing Tommy’s already hard cock.

Adam inhaled sharply at the sight before him. _Sexy, naked Tommy_ ; his hard member standing proudly so close to the singer’s mouth; he had to have him. Now.

Tommy felt Adam’s hot breath on him and opened his eyes. He quickly reacted by placing one finger over Adam’s lips. The brunette looked up at him like a kicked puppy, denied its treat.

“Don’t forget you like strawberry.” Tommy said and before he could move his hand away Adam sucked his finger into his mouth, using his tongue to play with it. Tommy felt anticipation run through his veins just to pool in his lower abdomen. He wanted Adam to suck him but that didn’t mean he’d become reckless all of a sudden.

The singer let the finger in his mouth slide out with a pop and nodded at the words he was told. He grabbed one condom from the table and carefully opened the package. He took the condom out and held it for a moment. In a second he firmly grabbed the base of Tommy’s penis with his left hand and started rolling the rubber over the hard flesh with gentle strokes. When he was done he gave Tommy one final stroke from base to tip. The feeling Adam was creating was just right, tight but gentle; the singer’s hands were warm and soft and left him yearning.

Tommy was a very responsive lover; he pushed when Adam pulled and was making sure that Adam knew he was enjoying himself, giving out little whimpers and groans here and there to keep the fire going. Adam appreciated that and it was definitely working in the benefit of both of them; whenever Adam heard him moan in such an erotic way he instantly wanted to give Tommy more reasons to make that sweet sound over and over again.

Finally it was time for the singer to get to where he was headed for the last couple of minutes. Once again he handled Tommy’s cock. The feel of the hot, hard flesh against his palm was wonderful. His mouth was watering again and his heart was beating faster than usual. He got closer and slightly opened his mouth. The smell of strawberries made his tongue dart out and lick the underside. He used the tip of his tongue to run it along the length up to the head. He paid special attention to the little vein just under the tip. Adam moved away and licked his lips to moisten them. The strawberry taste exploded into a frenzy of colours inside his mouth; for a moment there the singer though he’s losing his mind. The middle finger, forefinger and thumb of his left hand were still encircling the base of Tommy’s cock; his other fingers were applying pressure on the blond man’s lower abdomen. It made Tommy’s muscles clench in anticipation every time Adam moved. The brunette used his left hand to guide the hot, throbbing member straight into his waiting mouth, while his right was lightly squeezing Tommy’s butt. When he felt that delectable hard-on press against his tongue he instinctively closed his lips around it and moaned. The vibrations shot through Tommy’s whole body and made him hiss. _The blond man bit his lower lip just like he did whenever he was playing the guitar and moved his right hand into Adam’s hair,_ holding on to him. The brunette sucked the head for a mare second before he relaxed his muscles and let more of Tommy slide inside his wet heat. He started moving up and down in a gentle rhythm feeling how every bob of his head made Tommy tighten the fist in his hair. The pull was wonderful; Adam really enjoyed giving head, especially to such astonishing and responsive lovers like the cute guitarist.

As Adam kept sucking and releasing, the hand holding the base of Tommy’s hard penis slowly moved from its position to gently cup his balls. When Tommy felt that hand squeeze him he couldn’t help a moan. He guided Adam’s head to a quicker pace but in a few of seconds Tommy let go of his hair and politely pushed at his shoulders with both hands.

 **“Stop, stop…” he said breathlessly. “I’m gonna come…”** The sound of that sweet voice went straight to Adam’s erection.

_Tommy is going to come in Adam’s mouth._

“Is that… bad?” _Adam looked up at the man. His face was a little flushed, his eyes were wide, his lips were red from all the biting and Adam didn’t know how he didn’t come in his pants at the sight._

“No, I just… had to tell you.” Tommy explained while still trying to catch his breath.

Adam stood up and took a step back. The blond man observed him; he wasn’t sure what Adam was doing but honestly nor was Adam himself. The singer grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off. Tommy smirked as the man before him continued disrobing; that meant he also had to lose the rest of his clothes. In a couple of frantic moments both men were standing naked in that big living room, surrounded by their clothes, the coffee table and the huge sofa. All those years of experience told Tommy that was where they were going to be staying for the rest of their time together.

Adam was paralysed; the only thing which moved was his pulsating cock. He was leaking pre-come at the sight before him. That blond boy was sexy as hell. Adam needed to touch himself but he couldn’t make his hand work; _Tommy was like living porn_. He was seductive and he felt good in his body; his hair was falling in his face; his lips were begging to be kissed. Adam just had to have him.

The singer took a step forward and crushed his body into the smaller but firm one in front of him. The skin on skin contact made them both groan. The heated slickness of their flesh lit his nerve endings on fire. He claimed Tommy’s delicious mouth and put his hands in the boy’s hair so he could tug on it.  They kept on kissing for a few moments before Tommy shifted his body slightly to his right and now his cock was touching Adam’s. The singer loved the feeling of another man’s penis against his; he found it extremely carnal – the hardness created a burning desire deep within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally!  
> So what do you think? Make sense?  
> I know how important it is for these scenes to look, feel, even taste right... so I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I hope you have a great day filled with smiles, flowers, love and sex!!!   
> Here is my present for you guys!   
> I really hope you enjoy the Adommy sex!

Adam nipped at Tommy’s lower lip as he savoured the feeling created by the smaller body touching his. The singer tugged at the boy’s hair and once again stuck his tongue inside that sweet mouth. One luscious second later he broke the kiss and looked down at where their erections were touching between their hot bodies. Adam rested his forehead against Tommy’s who was also looking down. The singer reached in to stroke Tommy’s penis; his hand fisted around the hard length and started sliding along. Their breaths were getting more and more rigid with every pump. Adam couldn’t tear his eyes away from his movements as felt the texture and girth; he loved the feel of the blond man. 

“I want you to come all over me…” Adam whispered never stopping his tight pumps on Tommy’s hard-on.

“Oh, God.” The guitarist exclaimed just as silently and Adam couldn’t help but put the forefinger of his left hand beneath his chin and guide his mouth towards his own. The kiss turned more sensual quickly when Tommy slid his hands along Adam’s waist and bottom pulling him closer. The brunette groaned and carefully stated to remove the abusive condom. He wanted Tommy’s come over his chest; he wanted to spread it over his body and grab his dick with his come-slick hands.

Adam needed to take a calming breath as his vivid imagination was making him lose concentration and it was already disturbingly difficult to get a rubber off of a hard penis.

Once it was off Adam broke the kiss and tossed the condom away. He fixed his eyes on Tommy’s and gave him a seductive smile. The glimpse in his eyes whenever he looked at the blond man was so eloquent; Tommy loved seeing that in people. He moved in closer and kissed Adam again; it was demanding, hard and wanting and Adam found himself completely consumed by it until he felt Tommy’s hand grab his and guide it towards his erection.

Once Adam handled it he took a step back; he wanted to watch Tommy while he was getting him off, he wanted to see him lose control.

“You’re so beautiful.” The singer whispered while slowly circling his fist around the tip.

Tommy’s eyes closed, he gasped and bit his lower lip. Adam could barely contend himself. He didn’t know what he wanted, all he knew was Tommy; how gorgeous he was, how perfect…

The singer’s hand expertly moved along the hard length. His fingers playfully teased the erection for a few seconds before he felt the urge to put it in his mouth again. He let go of Tommy and sat on the sofa. He reached forward and ran his fingers along the creamy white skin up the boy’s leg, over his butt and around his waist to pull him standing in front of him.

Tommy was taking in even breaths as he watched how Adam was fixing his gaze on his cock once again. He had to give it to the man – he knew what he was doing. Tommy had always made sure that he would also be enjoying himself with a client but so far Adam was doing the best job, even better than his female clients. Maybe it was right that men gave better head then women.

Adam’s tongue darted out of his mouth to directly lick the head of Tommy’s penis*2.

“Fuck!” the blond fisted his hands in attempt to prevent himself from grabbing Adam’s hair once more.

The brunette smirked. His right hand started moving in circular motion up from the base to the middle while he licked the underside and then blew air onto the tip which was slick with saliva and pre-come.

Adam took him in his mouth and started sucking. The hand which was holding the base moved to playing with his balls and Tommy knew he wouldn’t last long at this pace. The brunette hollowed his cheeks whenever he moved back and his tongue skilfully applied pressure to all the right places.

The feeling of the hot, wet mouth around his dick was overwhelming him. Those full lips were stretching around his thick length, those little purrs were vibrating through his whole body, that hand was squeezing his balls just right and it soon became all too much.

“Where…?” Tommy barely managed, his voice hoarse.

Adam sucked hard before he let the cock slip out of his mouth as he leaned back in the sofa. His left hand moved over his lower abdomen showing Tommy where he wanted it while his right kept its sweet torture. The blond man took a step closer to the singer to stand between his legs, grabbed his own erection and started pumping. His eyes were fixed on Adam’s who reached over with his left hand and placed it on top of Tommy’s so the two of them were jacking him off together. Only a few seconds later Adam felt the tightening in the boy’s sack and in a moment Tommy was coming exactly where Adam wanted him to. He watched the blond biting his lower lip in pleasure. He looked so erotic… Adam could film him and pay it over and over while he masturbated.

The singer’s hands gradually slowed down their manipulations and let go just when it was becoming too much.

Tommy’s come was leaking from Adam’s stomach onto the sofa; the singer dipped his fingers into the warm slick substance and spread it over his hard penis, using it as lubrication.

Tommy finally opened his eyes just in time to see eternal desire written all over Adam’s face as he was handling his hard-on with his right hand.

The blond dropped to his knees and placed his hand over Adam’s just like Adam had done to him a few moments ago; their hands moving slowly over the erection in union.

“Uh, fuck… Tommy…” the singer hissed when the boy let his thumb travel over the head.

The guitarist pushed the other man’s hand away and grabbed the base of the hard, leaking cock before him. He opened his mouth and let the tip slip inside*2; he sucked hard and then released it entirely. His hand started moving up and down the length, gently clenching and unclenching his fist to resemble pulsations. A few more pumps and his lips were once again wrapped around the head of Adam’s leaking cock.

The singer watched as his dick disappeared into the blond man’s mouth for a moment before he closed his eyes and let his head rest on the sofa.

“Mmmm…” Tommy murmured and the vibrations shot through Adam like electricity.

“Dammit!” he gasped, fisted his right hand in the guitarist’s hair and stared guiding his head up and down. He knew he was being harsh but he couldn’t care less. The feel of the head of his dick hitting the back of that boy’s throat was incredible. Just a few more thrusts and he started moving his hips in the rhythm of the mouth he was fucking into.

That guy was marvellous, Adam though, he was taking it all and was doing his best to keep sucking not just be a static fuck-hole. The singer felt his balls tighten and used all the willpower he had left to let go of the man’s hair.

That was all the warning Tommy got; he was experienced, he knew Adam was going to come in his mouth. He swivelled his tongue around the tip, then sucked hard just as the singer exploded inside him. Come started leaking from the corners of his mouth and onto the carpet beneath him.

“God, God, God…” Adam exclaimed as he kept coming and Tommy kept swallowing.

Just a couple of seconds more and the blond man moved back letting the cock slip out from between his lips. The singer opened his eyes to see him wipe the remaining sperm off his chin. A few drops had fallen over Tommy’s chest; his hair was messy; his lips were red; his breathing was harsh; Adam couldn’t help but pull him towards himself. Tommy stood up and straddled Adam’s lap. The singer’s hands travelled over his back until they reach his butt and squeezed it lightly. The blond leaned closer to Adam, propping himself on his hands on both sides of the singer’s shoulders and they kissed. The brunette could feel the taste of his come on Tommy’s tongue and lips and that just provoked him; it made him want again… so soon.

 Both of them could feel the slickness of the mixture of their come spread all over their chests as they made out on the sofa…

 

  


* * *

*2 Always, and I mean ALWAYS (!!!) use a condom whenever you’re going down on somebody (unless they have done some test in a clinic or hospital and they’re sure they’re clean)! Such a reckless behaviour as the one shown by the characters in these scenes should never be done in real life situations especially not with people whom you do not know! Oral sex could be very dangerous (even if the other person doesn’t seem to be suffering from any venereal diseases there are still ricks)! These scenes are written in the following manner for the purpose of the text!


	5. Chapter 5

In that position, Tommy straddling Adam’s lap, all the skin-on-skin contact was making both of them feel a desire for more.

They were strong, young, sexually experienced men who knew how to work and control their own bodies but there was something about that particular moment, there was something about the two of them which made them feel different, not exactly the way they thought they should. They felt safe, like they belonged, like this was right.

Adam wanted to let go completely; he had called Tommy with the idea that he’ll get his orgasm and pay to the “provider” but when he had come over and they talked and played music the brunette almost felt like they could be friends. Afterwards the sex had been incredible and he couldn’t get enough of it, enough of Tommy…

So… what else could a guy do?

As they kissed the come which was slicking their chest and stomachs was leaking down to their cocks serving as lubrication, making them slippery and sticky in the same time. The feel of Tommy’s penis resting against his was so exciting. He could almost taste the sweet tension which was pooling inside him once again.

Adam reached between their bodies and grabbed both of their semi-hard cocks in his right hand. Those could quickly turn to full erections and when Adam heard Tommy’s low, pleasure-filled moan he was already done with it. His shaft jumped in his hand, pulsating against the blond man’s hardening cock and Adam squeezed them lightly before he made an upward stoke. He was rewarded with a hiss coming out of Tommy’s perky lips but their delicious kiss was broken. That allowed Adam to lock their gazes for a long moment; looking into the boy’s eyes was electrifying, those deep brown orbs were taking him in, he could fall into oblivion just exploring their depths. He let a small smile creep up his features before he made a downward stroke with his hand never letting go of the blond man’s gaze; Adam wanted to see him feel it, he wanted to observe how he effected that beautiful creature. A gentle stroke up followed by a rougher stroke down and in those brown eyes it appeared – carnal want, desire, need… The singer felt a jolt run through Tommy’s penis and that triggered an uncontrollable response in him; he thrust his hips upward, the movement causing both of them to gasp. Adam’s hand squeezed them at the base and he heard a moan erupt from Tommy’s red lips. All of a sudden the singer couldn’t keep out the images of those lips stretching around his hard dick. He tried to blink it away but what brought him back was Tommy’s right hand over his at their erections and his left on Adam’s shoulder for support.

It was convenient for him to move in the position he was in – straddling the brunette’s lap. Their hands were jerking them off slowly but with a hard and unforgiving grip; Tommy let his head fall back offering his neck to Adam who immediately took advantage by trailing his tongue up from his left collarbone to his chin. The purring noise which the blond man made was enough of a reason for Adam to quicken the pace of their hands. The room was filled with gasps, pants and moans intertwined with the sound of their slick skin rubbing together… Their mouths close but not kissing; their bodies separated only by the thick hot air between them; their eyes fixed on the movements of their hands over their hard flesh; it was sexual, sensual, electrically charged and was making them lose control.

“God, I’m gonna come… Unhh…” Adam’s hand kept holding both of them hard and was jerking them rough. His voice was a hoarse whisper.

All Tommy could do was take breath after deep breath as he felt his whole body heat up; he could no longer hold it in, he was going to come in Adam’s hand.

“Fuck…” the blond leaned in to capture the other man’s lips just for a quick shove of his tongue inside that hot mouth of Adam Lambert before he moved back and thrust his hips forward.

“Fuck, Tommy… your body, I want to claim it.” The singer’s thumb ran over the heads of their leaking cocks pulling a hiss out of both of them.

He moved his free hand from Tommy’s hip to grab his throat and then slid it up until he could slip two fingers inside that hot slutty mouth before him.

As soon as the fingers were inside, the blond swivelled his tongue around them and sucked hard.

“That’s right, suck my fingers.” Adam whimpered, once again trailing his thumb over the tip of Tommy’s cock.

The blond flipped his tongue over the digits before moving his head back letting them slide out and then moving back down imitating a blow job. After the second time he did that Adam could no longer contain himself and somewhat harshly removed his hand once again placing it over the guitarist’s hip, grabbing him hard enough to leave marks.

The blond had the nerve to flash him a slutty smile before the hand resting on top of Adam’s over their cocks took dominance and started a quicker pace.

Adam felt the hot pull of nerves inside his lower stomach and the tightening of his balls. His panting turned into moans of pleasure and before he knew it hot come was shooting out of him with every pulse of his cock, mixing with Tommy’s load. Adam closed his eyes and let the sensations take over him. The feel of their throbbing penises still rubbing together… It felt like their orgasms were becoming one powerful frenzy of mind-blowing electrifying shocks of satisfaction which were dominating their consciousnesses and possessing their bodies.

All too soon in was over. He felt cold and light when Tommy shifted his body to sit on the couch next to him. Adam reopened his eyes and looked at the blond man on his left. He was almost lying in his seat, he looked contend and satisfied. His body seemed tired but the small pleased smile on his face was showing that he was happy. His left hand as resting over his toned stomach and his right was barely touching Adam’s side. There was come all over his chest slowly making its way down his body. He looked so naughty, dirty and wrong – he looked like a … prostitute.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam couldn’t believe his own thoughts, what an awful person thinks in such a way? Even though the man actually is a prostitute but that didn’t make it right for Adam to think such bad things. He shifted his gaze up to stare at the ceiling; he was ashamed by his own mind. Tommy was a nice and kind guy, he was a talented guitarist and he was incredibly sexy; he knew what people need, he knew how to make them feel good and it seemed like he could be anybody’s best friend and did Adam mention how incredibly hot he was?!

He once again let his eyes roam over the man next to him. His hair was falling over the side of his face, it was tousled – it totally looked like after-fuck hair; his lips were slightly parted. His tongue darted out to moisten them and Adam’s eyes were instantly stuck on the boy’s mouth. In a moment the singer looked up at the soft brown orbs gazing back at him.

When their eyes met Tommy smiled; he had the cutest smile ever, it was almost innocent. It warmed Adam’s very soul and for a second he forgot who Tommy was and what he did for a living. That was until the blond looked at his surroundings before turning back to Adam once again.

“Do you have wet wipes or something?” Tommy asked casually. Then he saw the confusion in the other man’s face he clarified, “It’s… leaking everywhere. Actually there is some on the couch as well. We better clean it up.”

The singer immediately felt ashamed again. He looked everywhere but at Tommy as he stood up and grabbed his clothes off the floor to pseudo-cover himself.

“Umm… yes, just… one second. I’ll bring…” he was saying as he was trying to reach the bathroom walking backwards, not that Tommy hadn’t already seen his ass.

The blond was amused by that behaviour – the guy was all “I want you to come all over me” just a few minutes ago and now he was hiding his junk. Weird, but Tommy thought that might be his true nature; after all if one considered their conversation over the phone and then their first hour or so together then the singer’s clumsy shyness seemed quite normal.

Once Adam was in the bathroom and the door was closed he took a deep breath before the turned around to search for something to clean the couch and Tommy with. But he had forgotten there was a mirror in that bathroom, actually it was more like he didn’t think about the mirror and about how he looked. But then there he was standing in the middle of his bathroom, his eyes fixed on his mirrored image. He was naked, sweaty and there was come over his chest and stomach and only some of it was his; at that moment he realized how stupid it was that he was holding his jeans and t-shirt against himself to hide his bits. He quickly let go of the clothes and they fell to the floor. He took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He was so impolite; he had a naked, sexy man in the other room waiting to clean up so he could put some clothes on and Adam was staring at himself. But his self-consciousness couldn’t allow him to walk out of the bathroom all covered in different substances so he quickly took another towel and rinsed his chest with it. Then, before he left the bathroom, he took one more fresh towel out of the cupboard under the sink.

When he opened the door his eyes immediately fell on Tommy.

“Here’s something…” The singer handed the item to the other man, “You… you can use my shower if you want to.” he proposed. Tommy just stood up and wrapped it around his waist without saying a word and that’s when Adam started babbling, “I mean you don’t have to… only if you want to. It’s nice and there’s plenty of hot water and nice aromatic shower gels and-”

“Thank you.” Tommy interrupted him. “A shower will be a lot better than-” he saw unease in the brunette’s eyes when he spoke in a dirty way so he restructured his thought, “I’d love a shower.”

Adam smiled sweetly and let Tommy pass to get to the shower room.

Once the blond man was behind the closed door of the shower room Adam felt all sorts of emotions run though him in the same time – he was still a little ashamed; there was a bit of shyness trying to break through; maybe some insecurity; also confusion – how was he going to pay his tax? But then again Adam couldn’t believe he had to pay a tax! Did he lose his mind or something – why did he hire a hooker?? No, Tommy was not just a hooker! It’s bad and wrong to talk like that! But Adam still had to pay, right? How would he go about that? Cash? – no that would feel dirty. Credit card? – can you pay a hooker via credits card? Damn it! He should stop calling Tommy that! In his mind there was an infinite loop and he couldn’t break out of it – he remembered he had to pay which reminded him he had hired a prostitute but then his brain jumped to the picture of the blond man playing the guitar and it didn’t fit with Adam’s idea about the gay prostitution and then there was the shame which triggered a desire to do something to repay the guy which brought him back to the tax and so on and so forth…

“Oh, God…” Adam took a deep breath and sat on the armchair putting his head in his hands.

He listened to the water from the shower run down for a few moments until he regained the ability to think clearly once again. He decided he was going to wait for Tommy to come out of the bathroom and he’d let him dress up and then he’d offer him some refreshments and he’ll wait for him to start the money talk. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

That was until the water stopped running and the bathroom door opened letting the steam invade the living room; in a moment out of the haze a shape emerged. Adam blinked and when he reopened his eyes there was Tommy standing in front of the door; he had wrapped a towel around his waist, his body and hair were wet, little streams of water were running down his toned chest and stomach until they reached the hem of the white, fluffy cloth which absorbed them.

Suddenly Adam’s throat felt as dry as a desert; he let his tongue run over his lips in an attempt to moisturize them bit it either didn’t work or he didn’t feel it. All he knew was the beauty before him. The blond man was standing there observing Adam; the singer remembered to take a breath and that triggered his body once again. He blinked and stood up from his seat trying not to stare at Tommy.

“Um, I’ll… um, leave ya to… Get dressed.” The brunette almost crushed into a big glass vase which was put on the floor beside the door leading into the kitchen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP --> READER’S CHOICE!
> 
> Alright, I thought I will finish this off with this chapter but then I decided to turn to all of you out there… 
> 
> I will love to hear your opinion of the fic so far but…
> 
> There’s something more interesting … how about if YOU were Adam?! 
> 
> What would you do, How would you feel if you were in Adam’s place and you had Tommy over there all wet and in a towel and you had just had a great amount of sex with him?
> 
> Share your opinions and ides with me here or on twitter or YouTube
> 
> https://twitter.com/DennyEncheva  
> http://www.youtube.com/user/deni4635
> 
> Which reminds me that I made a little video to thank you guys for following this fan fic!!!
> 
> Watch it Here --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Elx5UIVWcWY&list=UUIVhjljubFw1XOITXvJyMYA&feature=share
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr.  
> http://quojum-veritatis.tumblr.com/
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS to dancerjb


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy tried not to chuckle, that guy was all over the place. The blond shook his head. He reached the sofa and let the towel fall pooling around his legs. He found his underwear amidst his and Adam’s clothes on the floor and put it on, then his jeans, followed by his shirt. In a second his eyes fell on the sofa again and he noticed that it still held the traces of their orgasms. He took the towel from the floor and went over to the bathroom. It was still very warm inside; he reached the sink, the mirror above it was steamy; he ran his hand over it to get rid of the droplets and look at himself. There he was standing in somebody else’s expensive bathroom; his hair was wet; his eyes were wide; his lips were red and slightly opened, his skin looked almost too pale.

There was a dull feeling deep within him… Melancholy? No – he had chosen this; he was doing what he wanted to do… His eyes kept examining his mirrored image. He looked so fuckable that it almost scared him.

Tommy shook his head and put the tap on letting some water pour over one of the ends of the towel. He wrung out the cloth from the extra water and put the tap off. He gave himself one last look in the mirror and went back to the fancy leather couch to clean it up. He kneeled in front of it and started rubbing; slowly getting rid of the mess.

Adam couldn’t find a place – he was pacing back and forth in the kitchen; his mind was racing but no coherent thought was making its way through – it was all a jungle.

The question of what he was supposed to do now was still buzzing inside him, confusing him; he couldn’t just stay there anymore!

Without a second thought the singer yanked the door of the kitchen opened and stepped into the living room all tornado like… only in nothing but a towel. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tommy kneeling of front of the couch, his right hand holding what looked like a wet cloth. The blond man was staring at Adam with wide eyes; to him it seemed like Tommy was a bunny with a carrot caught under the radar of a hunter.

Now what?!

Adam’s mind caught up with the picture before him. “No, no… you don’t need to do that!” he squeaked and quickly made his way towards the blond.

“Nah, it’s OK. I'm almost done anyway.” Tommy smiled and kept rubbing, “Besides, we don’t want to ruin the leather.”

Adam took a breath in and it gave him just enough mental strength to do what he felt was right.

“Tommy, stop.” The singer said with firm voice and kneeled next to the smaller man taking the towel from his hand and placing it on the table. Once they regained eye contact Adam carried on, “This is not something you’re supposed to do.” He said softly. “Well at least I believe it’s not something you’re supposed to do. You’re not my boyfriend.” Adam didn’t mean that in a bad way but he couldn’t judge what Tommy’s eyes were telling him so he took what he felt like was the safe way and quickly added, “Not that I don’t want you to be!” _Oh, shit!_ “I mean…” the brunette’s eyes widened in confusion and fright. _That was stupid!_ “I just want to say that you’re a wonderful guy and talented and witty and sexy and… now you’re laughing at me.”

Tommy simply couldn’t hide the huge grin that erupted on his face as he was listening to Adam who was trying to explain his confusion.

“Adam-”

“No, it’s fine. I get it. I'm a confused bastard who has never hired a prostitute before and thinks he’s falling in love because of the amazing sex he paid for!” _Drama queen!_

“Technically you haven’t paid yet.” Tommy slipped in when Adam shut up to take a breath. He wasn’t offended by the other man’s words, he found the whole situation rather silly actually; and if Adam would let him speak he would explain that and it would stop being awkward. Speaking of witch, the terrified look in the brunette’s eyes spoke volumes of regret and insecurity. “Hey-”

“Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Tommy! I didn’t mean it like that!! I get it’s your job and you chose to do it but I just feel like you could do so much more, you could give so much more – you play the guitar so well and you’re so kind and I would be so lucky to have somebody like you on my band. I just-”

“Adam! … Listen,” Tommy placed his hand on Adam’s knee and waited for the singer to concentrate on him. “I know what you mean.”

“You do? ‘Cos I'm not sure I know what I mean.”

“Shhh…”

“Sorry.” Adam mouthed.

“Alright, I get why you called me. I think I’ve seen you on TV once or twice and as I already told you I respect that you don’t want to just get down with some random guy in front of all the cameras that are following your every step. I get it, OK?” When Adam nodded Tommy continued. “But exactly as you outlined this is my job … and it’s not only what meets the eye. There’s lot of psychology involved – it was your first time doing something like this and instead of getting some lame-ass guy you got me and I'm also a musician and our characters are compatible and yeah, the sex was great-” the two of them chuckled for a moment before Tommy continued, “It’s normal to feel attracted to me. Honestly I feel attracted to you too.”

At that moment Adam’s eyes filled with sparkling expectation. “Stay over.” He said softly.

“I can’t,” Tommy uttered.

“Can I see you again?”

The blond raised his eyebrows in question. “Umm-”

“I mean outside of work… Like on a date.”

“Should you? … We’ve known each other for a few hours but I'm pretty sure you deserve better that what I can give.” Tommy told Adam softly as he moved his hand away from his knee and stood up.

“I don’t think that. Plus how long are you going to keep doing this job…”

“We’re not even friends yet, Adam, and this already sounds too much like a fictional love story. I don’t mean to be rude but do you really think you get to ask me this?”

His tone was kind and he made it sound like a simple and correct explanation of the situation they were in but Adam already felt like he had known the smaller man for ages and all he wanted was for Tommy to be safe and happy. Call him old-fashioned but he didn’t think working as an escort is doing that for the boy.

Adam didn’t speak for a moment; his eyes drifted to the unused condoms on the table and his gaze shot straight to Tommy’s.

“We forgot to-” the singer started anxiously.

“Before you panic – I'm clean.”

Adam stood up. “Me too.”

“See, all’s fine.” Tommy dismissed the subject. They both knew it wasn’t and that what they did was stupid and reckless but somehow it all felt safe.

“Um, you... want some… refreshments?” the singer offered politely.

“Yeah, could I get a glass of water? I'm fillin’ a little dry.”

The two of them chuckled at that statement as they went over to the kitchen. Adam poured some mineral water in a tall glass and handed it to Tommy who was leaning against the counter.

Outside the weather was getting better. The rain had stopped and now the last sunrays were illuminating the thin clouds colouring them in orange-gold. The view of the sunset from Adam’s kitchen was really stunning. For a moment there both men were focused on the beauty of the nature. The fresh smell of grass and rain was coming in from the slightly opened kitchen window accompanied by the sound of birds singing their last songs for the day.

Tommy had to be honest and admit to himself that it felt nice to be with Adam at that moment, admiring the lovely scenery and breathing in the freshness.

“Hey,” the singer started. “Thank you. I needed that.”

“You’re welcome. It’s what I do.”

“I’ll get my laptop.” He left Tommy alone in the kitchen for a couple of minutes. When he returned the man was just putting the now empty water glass in the sink. “Here…” Adam put the computer on the table and turned it so both of them could see the monitor. “So, what’s your bank account?”

“Um, let me type it in; it’s easier.” The blond typed in the respective field and pulled away from the table.

“What’s your tariff… on your free day?” Adam made an apology face to which Tommy laughed.

“… 3 000.”

“Yeah, right.” Adam gave him half a smile. He knew that what they did should cost him a lot more.

“Well… that’s my business strategy. I give you low prices until you get hooked and after that is when I get the real money coming.” Tommy joked.

“You sound like a drug dealer… but since you’re also the drug my metaphor makes no sense.”

Tommy laughed and Adam couldn’t help but follow suit.

“Alright. The transfer’s made.” The brunette smiled and inclined the monitor so Tommy could see the message from the bank’s website. “You know, you used the worlds “outline”, “lame-ass” and “compatible” in the same sentence … in that order. It was a weird mixture.”

Tommy smiled brightly and looked aside for a moment before his eyes met Adam’s once again.

“I tend to change between sophisticated and simple language in some situations.” He explained perkily.

“I like you.” Adam said softly.

“I cost 3 000 bucks; I’d be worried of you didn’t.” Tommy joked and for the first time Adam didn’t feel uncomfortable because of the payment.

“Yeah? Well I might hire you more often then.” The brunette felt sure enough in himself to joke back.

“That’s more than fine by me.” Tommy smiled sweetly and looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall to his left. “I gotta pack my guitar and put my shoes on. It’s getting late.”

“I’ll call you a taxi.” Adam offered and went over to the far end of the kitchen counter where his cell was charging. From the corner of his eye he saw the blond man head towards the living room.

A couple of minutes later the singer joined his guest next to the front door where he was putting his guitar and speakers back into their case.

Tommy looked up at Adam and smiled. Apparently the singer was now feeling rather comfortable as he was still only wearing the towel around his waist. Tommy didn’t mind that one bit; he was totally fine with having naked people around him, especially when they looked as good as Adam did.

“Alright, I'm ready.” He stood up and faced the larger man who was leaning against the door frame.

“The taxi should be here in a few minutes.”

“Mmm… what can we do to pass the time?” Tommy was feeling playful and Adam’s lustful smile was telling him that he wasn’t alone.

He stepped over the case of his guitar and ended up right in front of the other man. They were looking at each other’s lips; suddenly the energy in the room changed form light to sexual. Tommy licked his bottom lip and that was when all of Adam’s restraints flew out of the window. He crushed his lips against the smaller man’s, claiming his mouth and body. The guitarist pushed them against the front door and slipped his tongue inside the other man’s talented mouth. Their tongues moved gracefully against each other, licking and exploring; it felt carnal but simultaneously stripped of urgency; it felt right. Adam’s hands pulled Tommy’s body as close to his own as possible, holding on to him as he abandoned his mouth to kiss along his jaw to his ear, gently nipping at his earrings and then trailing his tongue back to the corner of his mouth. All these little noises coming from them both were inflicting more and more desire in Adam and that could be felt in the way he kissed Tommy next; he poured his soul into that kiss, all the feelings he suddenly developed for the blond man were intertwined into it and when they pulled apart all Tommy could think was “wow”.

Both of them were breathing heavily, their noses almost touching; they teased each other with little kisses and licks on the lips… It was so intimate in a way that was far from the ordinary but it made Adam feel like he had spent an eternity with Tommy in his arms and he had yet just as much time with him. That was until he heard the doorbell ring indicating there was a car in front of the huge gate leading into his property. That was when Tommy stepped back away from him and leaned down to grab his guitar case while Adam let the car in; then he opened the front door and let the blond man walk out of his home.

“I had the best time.” Adam said with a genuine smile.

Tommy laughed, “You better clean that couch.”

“Unh, don’t remind me!” the singer rolled his eyes.

They watched at the taxi pulled up in front of them.

“Bye, Adam.”

“Bye, Tommy.”

As Adam waited at the door watching the cab drive away all he could think of was that he would definitely be calling Tommy for his services again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!  
> • One last question but be honest: say you have lots of money to spend, will you hire the Tommy from this fic?, yes I am asking you whether you would hire a prostitute who looks and acts like Tommy  
> • Oh, I highly recommend taking a bubble bath and reading the whole thing – it’s… unh; imagine you’re Adam or Tommy or both --> there’s nothing better than reading fan fiction in the bathtub! (I read some parts of the previous chapters and I saw some typos and maybe a couple of things I would now change :( Sorry about them!!!!!!)  
> • Special thanks to everyone who read this and commented – each and every reader is important! Thank you so much! Also a big thank you to everyone who got in touch with me and told me what they would like to see. Honestly I never planned this to be so long and it is in fact a one-shot but since you guys are interested in seeing some development I am planning on a sequel & I already have an idea about the next one!!  
> • To keep up with updates on what I'm doing:  
> Follow me on Twitter --> https://twitter.com/DennyEncheva  
> You can also check out my blog (I post lots of Adommy there) --> http://quojum-veritatis.tumblr.com/  
> And subscribe to me in YouTube --> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIVhjljubFw1XOITXvJyMYA
> 
> Please, gave me one last comment on this one and tell me what you think. You opinion is important to me! And don't forget to answer to my very personal and inappropriate question (to be honest I think I actually might do it *giggle* )
> 
> The Sequel Story ---> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1501349


End file.
